particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Internal Affairs (Trigunia)
The Ministry of Internal Affairs of Trigunia (Rodshya: Министерство внутренних дел, tr. Ministerstvo Vnutrennikh Del) is the interior ministry of the Trigunia. The MVD, as it is commonly called in Trigunia, is responsible for a wide array of functions mostly related to law enforcement and domestic security and protection. The MVD lost a lot of its power and specialized units to the National Guard of Trigunia that was created in the 46th century underneath the Trigunian Federation. The MVD headquartered in Police Complex A in Rodshyadam, Radin; just outside of the The Bashnya. History The Ministry of Internal Affairs has existed since the founding of the Trigunian Tsardom, the greatest period of expansion was underneath the various Tzars who ruled Trigunia. In February 3464 the Trigunian Democratic Union took over power in the Ministry of Internal Affairs. General of the Police Oleg Mikhailov was appointed as Minister of Defense, over the course of the new few months the entire MVD was overhauled. Mikhailov was hailed as Trigunian hero and was awarded numerous medals, his efforts were the basis for future police success in Trigunia. Due to Trigunia's large size, Mikhailov was instrumental in restoring the Trigunian internal troops and working closely to ensure that they were granted status as armed force reserve, allowing them protection during wartime operations. President Matvei Vasilievich Zhukov in May, 4515 announced that the Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs will be replaced with the Trigunian National Guard. The Trigunian National Guard will be underneath the direct command of the President in place of the Minister of Internal Affairs. Similar to the Trigunian Internal Troops, the Trigunian National Guard were placed as an "Armed Forces Reserve" which grants it protections underneath international law. Organization In the Trigunian means of organizational management, there are 3 classifications for "Directorates" sometimes called "Departments" or "Offices" (sometimes "Centers" that are underneath the management of a specific agency). They are "Main" which is the top tier, signaling importance and priority. "Chief" which ranks below Main and is sometimes used to denote above average in importance and finally regular "Directorates" or "Departments" which carry out different works within a Main/Chief Directorate or are relegated to a less important task. *Office of the Minister of Internal Affairs *Criminal Police Service - Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs **Main Office of Criminal Investigations **Main Office of Combating Economic Crimes **Office for Operational Investigation Information **Coordination Office for the Criminal Police Service **Main Directorate for Public Order Maintenance **Main Directorate for Road Traffic Safety **Main Office of the Interior for Restricted Facilities **Main Office of the Interior for Security Guard Services **Coordination Office for the Public Security Service **Main Office of the Interior for Transportation and Special Transportation **Office for Crisis Situations **Office for Resource Provisions *MVD Logistical Services - Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs **Office of Material and Technical Support **Finance and Economy Office **Medical Office **Office for Communication **Office for Construction **Coordination Office for the Logistical Police Service **General Services Office *MVD Independent Services **Main Office of Internal Security (Internal Affairs) **Control and Auditing Office **Secretariat **State Forensic Expertise Center **Main Office of the MVD Inspector-General **Main Office for MVD Special Investigations **Office of the Terran Criminal Police Organization (Terrapol) **Main Legal Office **Office of MVD International Cooperation **Main Office for Mobilization and Personnel **Main Directorate for Drug Enforcement **Main Directorate for Migration Issue **All-Trigunian Research Institute of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Category:Government and politics of Trigunia